True Love : Me, My Mom and My Childhood's Songs
by Kuroi to Akai
Summary: Kisah sebuah keluarga kecil ibu dan anak yang selalu bersitegang dan berujung damai karena teringat masa lalu dari lagu-lagu semasa kecil.. RnR? Falfov? Semoga bermanfaat..


**VOCALOID memang bukan milik saya..**

**Tapi kisah ini, adalah sebuah pengalaman sekaligus pembelajaran diri baik untuk author sendiri maupun readers..**

**Semoga bermanfaat..**

**V**

**V**

* * *

**TRUE LOVE : ME, MY MOM, AND MY CHILDHOOD'S SONGS**

**=======BY : KUROI TO AKAI=======**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku benci sama ibu! Ibu cuman mau aku lakuin apa yang ibu mau, tapi ibu ga pernah mau dengerin aku bicara sekalipun!"**_

"_**Terserah, kalau kamu cuman mau ikutin egomu! Ibu udah capek!"**_

"_**(menangis histeris) Ibu juga harusnya ngerti keinginan anaknya, bu! Ibu masih ngotot dengan keinginan ibu, aku juga punya cara sendiri, bu! Aku sudah besar, bukan saatnya lagi ibu nyuapin aku terus!"**_

"_**(duduk meratapi) Oh, jadi gitu? Kamu sudah nggak anggap keberadaan ibu lagi?"**_

"_**(meremas kepala) Argh! Terserah! Aku pusing!"**_

.

.

Hmm, sungguh keluarga yang memperihatinkan. SeeU selalu ingin meminta ini itu dari ibunya, Meiko Sakine. Keluarga mereka bisa dibilang termasuk keluarga yang sangat sederhana, namun nampaknya SeeU gengsi dengan teman-temannya yang terlalu 'kaya' untuk seorang anak dari buruh cuci sepertinya.

* * *

**SeeU POV**

Aku segera keluar dari rumahku, rumah serasa neraka untukku!

"Hah, menyebalkan! Dia selalu membuatku jengkel!", gumamku sambil menedang sebuah botol *merk sensor* air mineral, dan ternyata botol plastik yang udah penyok itu tanpa sadar telah mengantarkan sepasang kakiku ke sebuah gerombolan anak kecil yang sedang bermain gundu dan Bite 7.

"Hmm, enaknya yah hidup kayak mereka, cuman main, main, dan main..", gumamku dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba segerombol anak berlari dari belakangku sambil memanggil tukang odong-odong yang baru saja melintasiku.

"Abaang, bang! Naik!", teriak segerombolan anak kecil yang ingin sekali menaiki odong-odong yang kini sedang kembali nge-trend di kalangan anak kecil Indonesia. Iya, odong-odong sekarang lebih modern dan lebih kreatif dan variatif yah, ada kuda-kudaan, mobil-mobilan, gondola, dan lainnya.

Sontak, mataku langsung terbelalak saat mendengar lagu-lagu yang diputarkan. Saat itu juga, aku langsung teringat akan masa kecilku dulu…

* * *

"_**Bangun tidur ku terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi.. Habis mandi ku tolong ibu, membersihkan tempat tidurku.."**_

Siapa sih yang ga tau lagu itu? Dan ini adalah lagu yang paling pertama aku dengar dan selalu ku nyanyikan bersama ibu.

Ingat sekali waktu itu aku tertidur dengan lelapnya, tiba-tiba ibu membangunkanku, menyuruhku untuk segera mandi dan jangan sampai lupa menggosok gigiku setiap pagi. Setelah badanku sudah wangi *perasaanku doang kali ya?*, ibu selalu membantuku untuk merapihkan tempat tidurku.. Yaah namanya kamar bocah empat tahun, bantal udah di pinggiran kasur, guling udah lengser ke lantai, seprei yang kusut.. hah, aku kadang suka ketawa sendiri kalau ingat saat itu!

* * *

"_**Kamu makannya apa? TEMPE!**_

_**Saya juru masaknya.. OKE!**_

_**Ada tempe goreng, ada nasi goreng, semua yang digoreng…"**_

Hahahha, lagu ini.. Yang liriknya ada 'dubidubidam' di awal lagunya, mengingatkanku pada saat sarapan. Ibu selalu bertanya kepadaku, _"Kamu mau makan apa, sayang?"_, dan aku pasti minta menu makanan serba digoreng.. Hmm…

Aku sangat suka makanan ibuku! Bahkan aku lebih suka masakan ibu ketimbang masakan restoran yang belum tentu kebersihan dan cara penyajiannya.

* * *

"_**Lihat kebunku, penuh dengan bunga.. Ada yang putih, dan ada yang merah.. Setiap hari ku siram semua.. Mawar melati semuanya indah.."**_

Ini ada kegiatan rutinku bersama ibu setelah sarapan. Iya, berkebun! Kyaa!

Aku sangat bersemangat kalau ibu mengajakku berkebun, terutama berkebun bunga. Berapa banyak? RATUSANN! XDD

Hahahaha.. Banyak banget, bisa dibilang rumahku seperti tukang jualan bunga. Mejikuhibiniu, lengkap semuanya!

Jika ada teman ataupun sepupu berkunjung, tempat pertama yang wajib dikunjungi adalah kebunku ini.. dijamin pokoknya siapapun yang kesana pasti betah, karena tempatnya yang teduh dan wangi segar khas bunga. Hmm~

* * *

"_**Balonku ada lima, rupa-rupa warnanya.. Hijau, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru.."**_

Hmm, dulu aku sering minta ibu beliin balon kalau ikut ke pasar tradisional ataupun ke pasar malam. Kelima warna itu adalah warna kesukaanku, tertama warna merah muda sama kuning, huhuhu.. Khusus dua warna itu kalau balonnya ga lebih dari dua aku bisa nangis kejer ampe satu pasar malam garing sejadi-jadinya.. #lebaycorner #jumplang

* * *

"_**Abang tukang bakso, mari-mari sini.. Aku mau beli..!"**_

Kalau ini, ibu sering mengajakku makan bakso langganan sepulang nemenin ibu dari pasar. Satu bakso besar dan 5 bakso kecil, saus yang banyak dan.. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat ini..!

* * *

"_**Hujan rintik-rintik, turun rintik-rintik.. Di halaman di jalan, hujan rintik-rintik.. Ambilkan payung untuk berlindung.. Hujan turun, hujan rintik-rintik…"**_

Mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tahu lagu ini, tapi ini adalah salah satu lagu favoritku. Bahkan terkadang aku masih suka menyanyikannya dikala sendiri di rumah sambil menatap tetes demi tetes air yang jatuh dari langit.

Hmm, pernah terjadi pengalaman yang cukup menegangkan bersama ibu saat hujan, tepat setelah makan bakso. Saat kami jalan menuju rumah, tiba-tiba angin besar menggulung rambut dan pakaian kami, ditambah petir yang memecah langit. Tak lama, topi jinggaku terbang bersama angin. Aku langsung menangis, ditambah rasa takut yang menyelimuti. Tapi, ibu tidak tinggal diam. Ia memelukku, mengelus rambutku dan membawaku ke sebuah halte untuk berteduh.

JEDUAAARRR!

Tampak kilat yang menyilaukan mata itu menyambar sebuah pohon tepat di seberang jalan. Aku teriak histeris, dan tanganku semakin erat meremas baju ibu.

* * *

"_**Pelangi pelangi.. Alangkah indahmu, merah, kuning, hijau.. Di langit yang biru…"**_

Hah, leganya diriku! Badai yang mengerikan kini telah berlalu..

Dan kini, langit mendung telah berganti dengan langit sore berwarna jingga dihiasi pelangi yang indah memukau bagi setiap mata yang melihatnya. Tangisan disertai teriakkanku berubah menjadi senyum riang dan hati kembali tenang. Kini, aku bersama ibu sangat menikmati pemandangan langka ini hingga tiba di rumah.

* * *

"_**Bintang kecil dilangit yang biru.. Amat banyak, menghias angkasa.. Aku ingin terbang dan menari.. Jauh tinggi ke tempat kau beradaaa.."**_

Hmm, hari sudah berganti malam.. Sering sekali aku dan ibu menyempatkan waktu untuk memandangi langit malam di halaman atas rumah. Tampak bintang bertaburan di langit, kelap kelip bagaikan berlian yang menggantung.

"Ibu, aku mau satu…", pintaku ngeyel.

Hahaha, wajah ibu langsung terlihat panik dan agak memerah. Nenek-nenek bawa gayung juga tahu kalau pertanyaan itu konyol.. www~

Dasar bocah, bisa-bisanya yaa dulu aku bilang gitu.. ckck..

* * *

"_**Ambilkan bulan, bu.. Ambilkan bulan, bu.. Yang s'lalu bersinar di langit.. Di langit bulan benderang, cah'ya nya sampai ke bintang.. Ambilkan bulan, bu.. Untuk menerangi tidurku yang lelap di malam gelap.."**_

Satu pertanyaan konyol lagi aku lontarkan pada ibu..

"Bu, kalau bintang terlalu jauh, aku mau bulan aja ya? Soalnya dia lebih besar dan terang…", pintaku.

Hahahaha, untung saja aku masih kecil, setidaknya hasrat buat jitak aku pasti dikubur dalam-dalam.. ckckck..

* * *

"_**Nina bobo, ooh.. Nina bobo.. Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk…"**_

Nah, lagu ini sering banget dinyanyiin waktu TK nih.. (Ga tau lagunya? Ndeso! #authordijitak)

.

.

*PI*

Waktu sudah semakin larut, dan ibu segera membawaku ke kamar. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti nggak boleh lewatin ritual ini (bukan pake sesajen loh, ya!)

Aku selalu meminta ibu untuk menyanyikan lagu ini. Tapi, aku selalu ngambek kalau kata _**Nina**_ nya nggak diganti. Karena itu, kata _**Nina **_nya biasa diganti dengan Chiyu, karena waktu itu aku akan semakin manja dan kalem kalau dipanggil itu.. (atau mungkin bisa dibilang lebih 'imut?')

Hahaha..

Bukan itu aja yang diganti namanya, kadang ibu suka iseng ganti kata _**digigit nyamuk**_dengan _**digigit….. kebo, kuda, gajah, harimau, badak, piranha [?]**_

Skip time~

Tak terasa, sudah berapa lama aku berdiri sambil galau gini? Ng..?

Setelah tersadar dari kegalauan ini, tiba-tiba tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir ke pipiku. Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat sama ibu di rumah.. Dan juga masalah yang tadi..

"Kenapa neng? Mau naik odong-odong juga?", tanya seorang tukang odong-odong yang entah dari kapan mangkal tepat di belakangku.. Hey, ada name tag nya loh! Namanya… Ng.. Kaito! Nah apatau lah namanya.. heheu..  
(dasar.. ternyata abangnya ga mau kalah modern sama odong-odongnya, ampe ada name tag nya kayak sales.. huahaha!)

"Hieh! Au ah!", bentakku sambil menahan banjir air mataku ini. Aku cepat-cepat buang muka dan balik arah ke rumah.

"Yeeh, si neng orang ditanya baek-baek juga!..."

.

.

"(sambil noleh ke arah kamera author) Bodo amat, yang penting KECE-SIONAL!", sahut Kaito.

.

**Hr.. Lupakan abang odong-odong sarap itu!**

.

Lanjut~

Sepanjang jalan, aku menangis.. Menyesali perbuatanku yang selama ini sudah membuatnya sakit hati..  
Sungguh, kali ini aku benar-benar menyesal!

"Ibu, aku pulang.. Berharap ibu kasih kesempatan untuk memaafkanku.."

.

.

* * *

**Meiko POV**

"SeeU? Kenapa kamu, nak?", aku terus menatap foto masa kecil SeeU, aku kurung diri di kamar, menangis sejadi-jadinya..

"Ibu sakit diginiin terus sama kamu, nak! Kenapa kamu tega perlakukan ibu seperti ini?"

Hati ibu mana yang nggak sakit hati, dimaki terus sama anak sendiri! Apalagi SeeU adalah anakku satu-satunya, harapan hidupku satu-satunya pula.. Jika harapan ini hilang, masihkah aku merasakan semangat hidup seperti sekarang?

"Nak, kamu tahu kan? Ibu mengasuhmu dari kecil dengan jerih payahku sendiri.. Kamu terlahir dalam keadaan yatim, harusnya kamu tahu apa yang ibu rasakan sekarang, nak!"

Aku terus melampiaskan benakku pada foto Chiyu ini.. Sungguh miris, SeeU yang sekarang bukanlah Chiyu yang aku kenal, yang ceria, penurut, selalu mengerti aku….

"Kemana SeeU yang ibu kenal selama ini, nak? Mana anak ibu yang ceria dan penurut, nak?"

Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku, seakan setiap tetes air mata yang mengalir telah menggoreskan luka yang terus menyayat hatiku yang lunak dan lemah ini..

.

.

"Ibu.. Ibu.. Ibu!", terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari ruang tamu. Sudah tak asing, siapa lagi orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu?

.

.

"Ibu, ibu dimana?", suara itu kembali terdengar, namun kini diiringi dengan tangisan yang semakin membuat hatiku sesak.

Aku tak punya daya untuk bangkit, apalagi keluar untuk menemuinya. Sungguh, yang ada hanya rasa malu, kecewa, dan kesal yang menjadi-jadi.

.

.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku terbuka lebar diiringi suara bantingan dengan tembok yang cukup keras.

,

"Ibuuu….!", ternyata SeeU, anakku!

"Ibu.. Maafkan aku, jujur aku sangat menyesal telah membuat ibu kecewa sama aku…..", ia langsung memeluk erat diriku, aku tak sanggup sekaligus tidak percaya mendengarnya..

"Ibu, maafin aku!", pelukannya kini semakin erat, dan tangisannya juga semakin membakar telingaku.

.

.

"Nak… Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi.. Ibu selalu maafin kamu, mana ada sih ibu di dunia yang tega membuat hati seorang anak tersiksa karena tidak mendapat maaf dari ibunya?"

"Tapi… ibu? Aku sudah begitu banyak melakukan kesalahan bahkan dosa ke ibu..", kini ia mulai menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Memang memaafkan seseorang itu tidak mudah, tapi ibu lebih menghargai orang yang mengakui kesalahannya, nak.. Sudahlah, anggap saja semua itu telah berlalu.. SeeU tetap anak ibu yang paling cantik dan baik hati…."

"Benarkah itu, bu? Sungguh?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggoreskan senyum bahagia… untuknya…

Aku mulai menghapus air matanya yang telah berlinang di wajahnya, menghiburnya, meski dengan kedua tangan lemahku ini, tapi aku ingin melihat orang yang aku cintai tetap kuat nan kokoh seperti gedung. Apapun akan aku lakukan, demi buah hatiku…

* * *

_**QUOTES :**_

_Kasih sayang ibu tak terhingga, meskipun sejuta dosa dan kesalahan telah dilakukan.._

_Ibu akan selalu memaafkan, meskipun kita tak berani bilang 'maaf' kepadanya.._

_Tapi masih ada waktu untuk kita, kembali menjalin hubungan indah bersama.._

_Tidak perlu dengan cara yang mahal, cukup dengan mengenang masa lalu.._

_Memang benar, manusia tidak ada yang sempurna…._

_Kita juga masih punya waktu untuk membahagiakannya.._

_Bukan dengan harta,_

_Bukan uang,_

_Dan juga bukan kekayaan,_

_Tapi, sesungguhnya satu keinginan yang paling diinginkan olehnya…., _

_hanyalah….._

_**"DAPAT MELIHAT ANAKNYA BAHAGIA DAN SUKSES, DI DUNIA….. MAUPUN AKHIRAT….."**_

_._

_._

_**SEKIAN~**_


End file.
